


don't you know we've got some real good time

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Minus a lucky cop in the right (?) place at the right (?) time, the heist goes fine.





	don't you know we've got some real good time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguiniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/gifts).



> titles from phoenix's [On Fire](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/onfire.html)
> 
> I'm Gay

Between the sunglasses-stealing, the slap, the fake punch -- really, his whole performance after the 200k bank job -- Baby never really felt like Griff liked him.

Griff's teeth scraping under his jaw and his beard irritating his neck seem to say otherwise.

There's nothing too different about the job they just ran; another bank, at closing rather than opening, and a successful escape, thanks to Baby. The only thing different to the last job Griff was on is that a cop got a shot off close enough to Baby that he heard it whizz past him over the music in his headphones, and he had a small panic attack when everything was all said and done.

Maybe that's all it was -- proof he's human. What was it Griff had said? He's either something or scared shitless? Whatever. Baby got scared. That's good enough for him, apparently.

Griff takes an earbud out -- just one, that's an improvement if still uncomfortable -- and kisses up to his ear.

"You did good, baby."

Baby shivers. He said it like a term of endearment, like _baby_ , and even if he's not a fan of it, or Griff, or not having his music in both ears, it's still nice. Still praise from someone that kind of hated him the month before.

Griff's hands feel big on his hips. He'd cornered him coming out of the bathroom in the warehouse, lifted him onto the sink to sweet-talk him and kiss at him and squeeze his thighs just a little too hard. He'd expected to try to shove Griff off of him, or fail to, but instead, he's not being all that terrible kissing his throat and rubbing his hands up his thighs.

Baby sighs when Griff's hands get up his shirt, because his fingertips are hot like an overworked engine and it's _nice_. And his hands _are_ as big as they'd felt, because Baby swears he can cup half of his whole waist without even trying.

One of his hands slides down to his belt. A finger sneaks under the latched part, loosening it but not quite undoing it.

"You want me to keep going?" he asks.

His voice sounds a little like jazz.

"Sure."


End file.
